


Damn the Man Deleted Scene

by KateMonster, sophie_448



Series: Damn the Man [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ages and ages ago, Kate and I wrote an Empire Records AU for Bandom Big Bang. And we originally included this scene at the beginning with Pete and Bilvy. We later decided it didn't make sense with the Pete/Mikey arc to have Pete sleep with someone else the night before. </p><p>Anyway, I was cleaning up my gdocs and rediscovered this scene. So if anyone's interested, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn the Man Deleted Scene

“Don’t screw it up,” Frank sing-songs, sketching a salute in Pete’s direction. Then he’s gone, leaving Pete alone, once again, with the mantle of responsibility. Pete sighs and moves towards the desk. If he’s going to count money twice, he’d better get started with counting it once. 

He’s just totalled $9,104 when he hears the insistent tap tap tapping on the front door. He waits, frozen in his chair for a moment, hoping that whoever it is will take a hint from the fact that the lights are out and the doors are locked. They don’t. The tapping continues, and then the singing starts. 

“Fuck,” Pete mutters, and makes his way to the door. He’s strangely unsurprised to see Bill Beckett rapping his knuckles against the glass, shimmying to the sound of his own voice. “We’re closed, Bill,” he says, pointing insistently at the sign. “It’s 12:15.” 

Bill pouts. “Aww, please, Peter Piper?” he begs, his eyes all wide and sad looking. “I just need one thing.” 

“Don’t you have your own record store, William?” Pete asks, but he’s already flipping the lock. It’s just Bill, after all. 

Bill grins at him. “But The Academy doesn’t have you, dear heart,” he says. He flips idly through rows of albums as he wanders up the center aisle of the store. “I love this,” he says, pulling out a copy of Ziggy Stardust. 

Pete knows he should kick him out, but his mouth is running on ahead without his permission, an unfortunately common state of affairs. “Have you heard it on vinyl, though?” 

Bill purses his lips and shakes his head, his long hair falling across his face as he tries just a little too hard to look innocent. Pete puts the record on. 

As the opening notes of Starman pour out of the speakers, Bill crowds Pete up against the pillar, just out of sight of the front windows. He ducks down to press their foreheads together. “Do you think the story’s already written?” he asks. “Or do you think a bold and courageous act can change the course of history?” He gives Pete an evil little smirk. Then, before Pete can come up with a response—how the hell do you respond to a question like that anyway—Bill drops to his knees.

Pete blinks. “William?” he asks.

“Peter?” Bill answers, a note of mockery in his voice. He looks up at Pete through his lashes and licks his lips in a way that should be ridiculous, but isn’t. He’s already working on Pete’s zipper, and Pete might be a little slow, but his dick is not having any trouble catching up. He’s hard in moments, and Bill swallows him all the way down without preamble. Pete’s eyes roll back, and he drops his head against the pillar a little harder than is probably advisable. Bill is doing things with his tongue that are probably illegal, and Pete can’t help the moan that slips out. Bill laughs a little, and the vibrations send little shock waves of pleasure zinging from Pete’s dick to the base of his spine. He’s not going to last long at this rate. He makes a helpless noise and tugs lightly at Bill’s hair to warn him. Bill just looks up at him again, his eyes gone dark and liquid, and stays where he is. Pete comes a few seconds later, and Bill sucks him through the aftershocks. 

When Pete’s come down enough to regain some kind of brain function, he drops down in front of Bill and kisses him hard. Pete chases the salty bitter taste of himself as their tongues tangle together. Bill makes a small sound and presses in close to Pete, gripping his shoulders hard. Pete pushes him back onto the tile floor, following him down. He tries to work Bill’s pants open while still kissing him, but he has to pull back after a moment to give the task all the attention it merits. 

“Seriously? Button fly?” he says. 

Bill laughs breathlessly. “I’m worth the extra effort.” 

Pete rolls his eyes, but honestly he doesn’t doubt it. He works Bill’s dick out of his jeans, and licks his palm. Bill’s clearly close already, so Pete jerks him off hard and fast. He leans forward to suck at Bill’s throat at the same time. Bill moans softly, almost like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He rolls his head to the side, offering Pete better access, while he rolls his hips up into Pete’s hand. Maybe a couple of minutes later, Bill hisses, “Fuck,” and comes, arching up off the floor. 

Pete settles down against Bill’s side, listening as his breathing returns to normal. He looks around for a second, but they’re on the floor of a record store. Of course there aren’t any paper towels handy. He shrugs and licks his hand clean. Bill makes a choked noise, and Pete looks over to see him watching attentively. He grins, feeling a bit smug. 

They lie there, trading lazy kisses for a few more minutes before Bill sighs and rolls to his feet. He reaches down and pulls Pete to his feet, and they put their clothes back in order. Bill looks completely debauched, but he seems to have regained his earlier composure. 

“Thanks, Peter Peter. That was exactly what I needed,” he says. 

Pete chuckles a little and shakes his head. “My pleasure, trust me,” he replies. 

Bill hooks a hand around the back of Pete’s neck and draws him into another kiss that has Pete’s toes curling. He catches Pete’s lower lip between his teeth for a moment before pulling back. 

“Well,” he says. “Places to go, people to see. Walk me out, darling.” 

Pete complies, still slightly shocked at the turn his evening has taken. He locks the door behind Bill and leans back against the glass. Then he remembers. Sacred duty. Brian is trusting him. He books it back to the office.


End file.
